Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Queen Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber-colored eyes. * When Glory shoots her venom at Queen Scarlet, Queen Scarlet's chain mail was described to melt. However, as confirmed later on in The Dark Secret, RainWing venom only melts living things, not metal. ---- * In The Lost Heir, the phrase on the other hand appears twice. This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books because dragons have talons instead of hands. In fact, the word hand does not exist as a noun in the Wings of Fire universe as scavenger hands are referred to as paws. * Princess Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg although Auklet's scales are green. * Queen Coral is said to have a forked tongue. * Electric eels are used in the prison cave in which the moats are stated to be saltwater, when electric eels can only survive in freshwater. They're also described as being green when electric eels are brown with amber underbellies. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu enter Princess Blaze's hideout. Once inside, neither any of the guards nor Blaze herself notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left the palace, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. * Even though Deathbringer was instructed by his mother, Quickstrike, to never kill any of the SandWing princesses in Assassin, he attempts to assassinate Blaze. * The phrase on the other hand is used. * In A Nightwing Guide To The Dragons Of Pyrrhia Rainwings are shown with an extra length of skin on the upper ridge of the wing, on the cover however Glory lacks the extra membrane ---- * In The Dark Secret, a portion of Starflight's thoughts are in quotation marks, while the other is italicized. * Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a handful instead of a talonful. * Starflight says that the dreamvisitors were created by a SandWing animus dragon, when in fact they were created by Darkstalker. * In Starflight's thoughts, "the dragonet prophecy" is capitalized, despite it being lowercase in other books. ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female, then male. * Burn's palace is used instead of Queen Scarlet's palace in the sentence "Sunny guessed they had been to Burn's Palace and seen what Peril could do". * Qibli puffs his spines up although SandWings have frills, not spines. * On the cover, Sunny’s tongue isn't forked. Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Princess Icicle and Winter are mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy.A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia (Updated and edited by Starflight of the NightWings) * Winter's scales are described as silvery instead of pale blue. * At first, library cards are called library stamps, as Starflight describes them to Moon , as you can stamp a scroll with them to check it out, but stamp over it again to return it. * When Moon asks Darkstalker who taught him how to block the thoughts of other dragons, Darkstalker says his father taught him. Darkstalker's father was an IceWing, not a NightWing. ---- * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet uses the dreamvisitor to bother people rather than dragons. * In Winter Turning, the rabbits Moonwatcher catches later become squirrels. * Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber-colored. * Princess Anemone is described "Fathom's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter", when she is really the granddaughter of his sister, Queen Pearl, and thus his great-great......niece. However, it is possible that Fathom's descendants eventually returned to the Kingdom of the Sea and rejoined the royal family. It is also possible that he did not know that all present Seawing royals are decended from Queen Pearl. * Vermilion is misspelled as Vermillion in the title of Ex-Prince Smolder's letter "A Letter from Smolder of the SandWings to Vermillion of the SkyWings on the Challenges and Joys of Scavenger Pet Ownership". *On the cover of Winter Turning, the inside of Winter's ears are shown to be pink, but IceWing blood is blue. ---- * In Escaping Peril, Moonwatcher does not know who Foeslayer is even though Winter had previously explained this to her. * Winter's scales are described as both silvery and snow-white instead of pale blue. ---- * In Talons of Power, Prince Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations." * In Turtle's flashback, when he enchants his earring without knowing it, he talks, although he is supposed to be underwater.needed * Winter's scales are described as bright white instead of pale blue. * Turtle whispers to his enchanted coral even though he is underwater. * The enchanted flower Darkstalker used to heal Flame's scar is described as a feather later. * The word "footsteps" is used instead of "talonsteps". ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli's snout scar is missing on the cover. * The word people is used instead of dragons twice. * Moorhen is incorrectly spelled as Mudhen. This is later corrected in the ebook. * It says Pronghorn bounced on his toes instead of talons. * Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. * Moon recognizes Turtle's stick even though she has never seen it. * It is stated that Kinkajou is the "first RainWing in a century to learn to write"; however, Glory and Chameleon knew how to write before her. * Turtle has his satchel with him despite having left it at Jade Mountain earlier. The word "footsteps" is used instead of "Pawsteps" for scavengers Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, the word handful is used instead of talonful thrice. * On the map of Pantala, there are trees that are not in the Poison Jungle scattered around the continent, but it is stated that all the trees were gone, and this was later proved by Queen Sequoia in The Poison Jungle, when she told Sundew, Swordtail, Cricket, Tsunami and Blue about the Legend of the Hive * Cricket fiddles with the earpiece of her glasses. However, on the front cover of The Hive Queen, Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. * Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings.A Guide to the Dragons of Pantala *When in the sinkhole, Blue looks up at "a tiny sliver of sunlight" even though it is dawn and the sun is not high enough for him to see it from underground. * When Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all the trees on Pantala are gone, so he would not know how one would smell. * Sundew's bullet ants bite The Librarian even though bullet ants sting rather than bite.Wikipedia contributors. (2019, October 28). Paraponera clavata. In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved from Paraponera clavata.Haddad, Vidal (2005). "Description of an injury in a human caused by a false tocandira (Dinoponera gigantea, Perty, 1833) with a revision on folkloric, pharmacological and clinical aspects of the giant ants of the genera Paraponera and Dinoponera (sub-family Ponerinae)". SciELO. 47 (4). ISSN 1678-9946. * Sundew and Cricket fly through the skylight in the temple without breaking the glass covering. * When Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore only has wingbuds. * Blue waves his hands at someone, instead of talons * When'' Blue first meets Cricket, he notes that she smells like a "Tree Hollow". However, Blue has never encountered a tree in his life, therefore he should not know what a tree hollow smells like. ---- * In ''The Hive Queen , during Cricket's flashback, it had said her "Birthday". Dragons call birthdays "Hatching days", because they hatch from eggs. * In The Hive Queen, when Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings, “He had clearly been named for the color of his wings, which was nearly as vibrant as Blue’s,” even though SilkWings do not have wings when they hatch. * When in the water tower Blue gives Cricket some flamesilk to warm up and she wraps it around herself. When they leave the water tank and go to the library there is no mention of it being removed. ---- * In The Poison Jungle, the phrase the other hand is used instead of the other talon. * Willow refers to seeing "ghosts and Scavengers" despite the term scavenger not existing in Pantala. * When detailing ''The Legend of the Hive'', Queen Sequoia says "Clearsight came along and her ancestors split them into two tribes", when she meant descendants instead. * Sundew calls the Poison Jungle the rainforest. ] * Swordtail is mentioned in The Hive Queen that he is a vegetarian, but later in The Poison Jungle '' he compares Sundew to a monkey, and adds "But not foodishly, just really really fast," as if he ate meat after all. Legends * In ''Darkstalker, Indigo is described as having both dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. * On page 61, the term without batting an eyelash was used. However, as dragons are reptilian creatures that do not have hair, this term is not appropriate for the situation. * The phrase on the other hand is used instead of on the other talon. * Indigo is mentioned to stand with one hand on her spear. * When Fathom is called to the throne room, the scene appears to be underwater, but normal dialogue formatting is used instead of italics for the Aquatic conversations that take place. * On the cover of'' Dragonslayer, the scavenger to the left is holding a dreamvisitor the size of her hand, but the dreamvisitors were said to have been bigger for dragons to be able to use them. Graphic Novels * In ''The Dragonet Prophecy prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, however, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death, which occurred in the original novel after he was escaping the SkyWing Palace. * In Clay's dream, Sunny is shown with pale white frills on her back when they should be dark golden. * There is a SkyWing who has a tail with IceWing spikes. * Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she is not being burnt on page 173. * Sunny is shown with a tail barb on page 188. * The word visiting is spelled visting. *When Fjord is screaming after Glory sprays him with her venom, his tongue isn't forked on page 104. *Dune's injuries in the main series, a torn wing and an amputated leg, are not present in the graphic novels. *Queen Scarlet is shown to be missing the rubies inlaid in her eyebrow on page 68 scene 5 ---- * In The Lost Heir, Queen Coral has pearl ropes around her horns which frequently disappear and reappear. * Tsunami's pearl necklace disappears before reappearing. * The word people is used instead of dragons. * There are no windows or openings in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery, which, in the novel, is the entire reason that dragons guarding the hatchery cannot eat inside. . * Glory is shown without back spikes. * In the Summer Palace attack, there are SkyWings holding burning sticks or firebombs, but are not getting burnt. * Riptide's glowing spots on his belly are green instead of blue. * Some of Tsunami's glowing spots are missing. * Some of Whirlpool's glowing spots are missing. * Clay is accidentally shown with SeaWing glowing spots on his belly. * Shark's glowing belly spots are missing. * Sunny's blindfold disappears before reappearing again. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, the dragonets enter the room despite Queen Magnificent not having called "Next!" * When Glory imagined her scales changing to the color of an IceWing's, one of her legs is missing. * The tail of Kinkajou's speech bubble is not colored in in white when she asks "Where should I meet you?". References